A screen locking function is one of the major functions of a touch device. The application of the screen locking function brings about a lot of convenience to the life of users. When the touch device is in an idle or a not-in-use state, a user can lock the screen by using the screen locking function, which can save power consumption to prolong the standby time of the touch device, and prevent unexpected misoperations performed by the user on the touch device due to negligence when the touch device is in the idle or not-in-use state.
After the touch device enters a screen-locked state, the user is generally required to unlock the touch device to set the touch device to a working state. In the prior art, the user generally unlocks the touch device by using a finger or a stylus to slide on the touch display screen of the touch device. Currently, a touch device can generally provide two unlocking manners, which are specifically as follows:
The first manner is shortcut unlocking. After the user unlocks the touch device, the user directly enters a function interface corresponding to the shortcut.
The second manner is password pattern unlocking. After the user inputs a password pattern, the touch device verifies the password pattern input by the user; after the verification succeeds, the touch device is unlocked to enable the user to enter a home screen of the touch device.
The foregoing first unlocking manner enables the user to enter the function interface quickly, but the touch device does not authenticate the user identity, which leads to a defect in system security. The foregoing second unlocking can effectively ensure security, but the user can only enter the home screen of the touch device after the touch device is unlocked, and the user needs to perform a further interaction operation with the touch device to enter a desired function interface. As a result, the operations are complex and the unlocking time is long.